Oceanids
The Oceanids were sea nymphs who were the three thousand daughters of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. Each of them was a patroness of a particular spring, river, sea, lake, pond, pasture, flower or cloud. They were the sisters of the Potamoi. Description Each was the patroness of a particular spring, lake, river, sea, pond, pasture, flower, or cloud. Some of them were closely associated with the Titans such as Calypso, Clymene, Asia, and Electra or personified abstract concepts, like Tyche or Peitho. Oceanus and Tethys also had three thousand sons, the river-gods called Potamoi. Whereas most sources limit the term Oceanids or Oceanides to the daughters, others include both the sons and daughters under this term.One of these many daughters was also said to have been the consort of the sea god Poseidon, typically named as Amphitrite. More often, however, she is called a Nereid. Daughters *Acaste *Admete *Aethra *Amaltheia *Amphiro *Amphitrite: goddess of the sea, wife of Poseidon *Anchiroe *Anthracia: One of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Argia *Asia – nymph of the Asian region, sister to Europa *Asterodia *Asterope *Beroe *Bolbe *Cleodora *Callirrhoe *Calypso *Camarina *Capheira *Cerceis *Ceto *Chryseis *Clio - not to be confused with the Muse Clio *Clymene - wife of Iapetus *Clytie or Clytia *Crocale: One of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Daira - mother of Eleusis by Hermes *Dione *Dodone *Doris – wife of the sea god Nereus, mother of the fifty Nereides. *Eidyia - wife of Aeetes, mother of Medea *Electra *Ephyra *Euagoreis *Eudore *Europa *Eurynome *Galaxaure *Glauke - one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Hagno - one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Hesione - wife of Prometheus *Hippo *Hyale - one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Iakhe *Ianira *Ianthe – nymph of violet rain clouds or violet flowers *Ithome - one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Leucippe *Lysithea *Melia - sister of Caanthus *Meliboea *Melite *Melobosis *Menestho *Merope *Metis – goddess of wisdom, first spouse of Zeus *Mopsopia - Attica was believed to have been previously named Mopsopia after her *Myrtoessa - one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Nede: one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Nemesis *Nephele: one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis; not to be confused with Nephele, goddess of clouds *Ocyrrhoe *Oinoe - one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Ozomene - in one source,15 this name substitutes for Electra *Pasithoe *Peitho *Periboea *Perse or Perseis – consort of Helios *Petraea *Phaino *Phiale - one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Philyra - mother of Chiron by Cronus *Phrixa - one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Pleione – mother of the Pleiades by Atlas *Plexaure *Plouto or Pluto – mother of Tantalus by Zeus *Polydora *Polyphe - in a rare version, mother of Athena by Poseidon *Polyxo *Pronoia *Prymno *Psekas - one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Rhanis - one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Rhode or Rhodia *Rhodope *Stilbo *Styx – Oceanid of the river Styx that flowed nine times around Hades; an exceptionally female river goddess *Telesto *Theisoa - one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus *Thoe *Tyche *Urania - not to be confused with the Muse Urania *Xanthe *Zeuxo * Beroe *Ceto *Cranto *Creneis *Cydippe *Cymatolege *Deiopea *Dero *Dione *Drymo *Ephyra *Euagore *Euarne *Eudore *Eumolpe *Eurydice *Glauconome *Halimede *Hipponoe *Hippothoe *Ione *Iphianassa *Leucothoe *Ligea *Lycorias *Lysianassa *Menippe *Nausithoe *Neaera *Nemertes *Neomeris *Neso *Panopea *Pasithea *Phyllodoce *Plexaure *Pontomedusa *Poulunoe *Speio Category:Female Category:Nymphs Category:Immortals Category:Water deities